


Супергеройские сказки

by Eia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Erotic tales, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: Игрушка с кинк-феста: эротические сказки, секс в образе





	1. Стив и Чудовище

Все началось с зеркала. Или, вернее сказать, с завтрака, за которым Баки спросил про Индию. Они расслабленно тянули кофе: Стив — в постели, а Баки — на подоконнике; небо медленно светлело, шевелиться было сладко, но лень, кисть Баки небрежно свешивалась с колена, напрашиваясь на набросок. Слова на язык шли самые легкомысленные. «Расскажи, как ты там бродяжничал, — попросил Баки. — С сексом было как? Вообще нескромно?» И Стив без колебаний ответил, что да: целый один раз он забрёл в тематический музей, где наткнулся на древний барельеф с женщиной, отдающейся кому-то перед зеркалом, — и против воли смутился так, что чуть себя не выдал. Рассказывал, с какой обжигающей серьезностью она себя изучала, и как он дважды возвращался к ней, потрясённый ее взглядом — «Нет, правда, взглядом, Бак! Ты бы тоже не ушёл, если бы видел!..» Беззвучно смеялся над кружкой, обжигаясь короткими глотками, и слушал, как Баки тоже хохочет. 

А вечером тот втащил в спальню огромную зеркальную дверь от шкафа. Поставил у стены — и в стекле встретился со Стивом глазами. И больше милосердно не смотрел. Зато смотрел Стив: на скользившие по его коже руки, на расстегиваемую одежду, на то, как соприкасались губы и дотрагивались друг до друга языки; на то, как Баки опускался на пол, а сам он — к нему на колени, как разъезжались бёдра, как вминались в кожу стальные пальцы. Как его тело подчинялось другому телу; как медленно, преодолевая сопротивление, член входил в него и оставался; как подавались навстречу бёдра; как по груди катился свой и чужой пот. Как Баки шептал, задевая шею губами, как держал поперёк живота, не давая соскользнуть; как кончил неправдоподобно глубоко, где-то под стиснувшими тело руками, и как собственной разрядкой накрыло прямо от этого.

Зеркалу здорово досталось, и взгляд Баки Стив нашёл поверх брызг. Его ещё потряхивало, Баки успокаивающе обводил подбородок костяшками пальцев. Получилось бы целомудренно, если бы не некоторые обстоятельства.

— Мы с тобой как Красавица и Чудовище, — задумчиво сказал Баки.

— Да много ты понимаешь. — Сравнение Стиву не понравилось. Он приподнялся, освободился и с удовольствием улёгся на полу. 

— Прости. — Баки среагировал мгновенно. — Как Чудовище и Прекрасный Принц.

— Лучше бы с Чудовища начал. 

— Ох, да ладно, — Баки засмеялся. И вытянулся рядом на боку. — Чудовище в постели — это интересно. Считай, что я себе польстил.

Стив повернулся к нему. 

— Ну правда, — Баки на секунду прикрыл глаза перед тем, как посмотреть в ответ. — Я примерно так и думаю о сексе: что я — животное... ну, почти животное, грубое, неуправляемое и очень возбужденное. Местами грязное, временами дикое. А ты — красивый просто сказочно, как фарфоровая кукла... вот молчи сейчас, я всё про тебя знаю, а ты про себя не знаешь ни черта. И я беру тебя. Пятнаю, пачкаю, вываливаю в себе и присваиваю. И вот — ты мой. Полюбуйся. 

— Сам полюбуйся, — Стив со смехом приподнялся на локте и кивком указал на свой член. — Что ты со мной делаешь.

Баки толкнул его в плечо и повалил на спину, чтобы оказаться сверху.

— И правда — что? — усмехнулся он. И сам себе ответил: — Люблю, Стиви. И хочу, чтобы тебе было что об этом вспомнить. Чтобы ты иногда думал обо мне.

Стив свёл брови с самым недоверчивым видом, какой смог изобразить.

— Я? — переспросил непонимающе. — О тебе? Да ты бредишь. — Баки открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, и Стив просто накрыл его губы ладонью. — Заткнись уже, ладно?

 

Они тогда отлично трахнулись ещё раз, но про Белль Стив запомнил. Он был кое-что должен Баки за зеркало. Но даже больше, чем отплатить, хотел, чтобы Баки тоже было что о нем помнить. И не в духе спасения миров. Так что к вечеру следующего дня, после недолгих поисков по магазинам для вечеринок он уже раздобыл правильное платье — то самое, ярко-желтое. Вернее сказать, правильную юбку — потому что в лиф не стоило даже пытаться втиснуться, и Стив нашёл выход, порнографично расчленив верх от одного из своих боевых костюмов. Маскировочный пакет с нарядом он надежно спрятал под ванной. И осталось только подстричь Красавице бороду — чтобы в нужный момент легко было смахнуть бритвой — и дождаться этого самого нужного момента. 

Момент наступил быстрее, чем он думал. На завтра была назначена большая общая тренировка, и после неё Баки уехал домой один. Позвонил по телефону с просьбой быть через час и никого с собой не приводить. Тактический расчёт себя оправдывал, Стив бежал по лестнице, неровно дыша от неуклонно подступающего возбуждения. И даже про дверной звонок забыл — забарабанил в дверь костяшками пальцев. 

Баки открыл ему и молча отступил на полшага. Стива бросило сначала в жар, потом в холод — Баки стоял перед ним полуголый, в обрывках старой боевой куртки, но этого не видно было из-за краски. Вакандской, блестящей, укрывшей кожу густо и плотно, как гуашь — зеленой и чёрной, цветов воителя Огуна. Грубый рисунок сплошь покрывал лицо, спускался на шею, широко расходился по груди и рукам, потом собирался на расчерченном мышцами животе — и нырял под кожаные лохмотья. Терялся в сотне разорванных и простреленных чёрных ремешков. Волосы тоже были заплетены по-африкански — так, чтобы по-праздничному устрашающе торчало во все стороны. На груди висела маска — яростно скалящий зубы волк, испещрённый обрядовыми знаками. И ни разу не белый. Чёрная с золотом механическая рука среди этого всего казалась оружием демона.

Так мог выглядеть дух, охраняющий джунгли. Стив почувствовал, как слегка нетвердыми становятся колени. Хотелось расстегивать на себе одежду. Если бы Баки захотел, он дал бы ему прямо здесь, на пороге, в дверном проеме. 

— Входи, Красавица, — строго велел Баки вместо этого. Медленно поднял руки и закрыл лицо маской. План у него явно был посложнее. — Теперь ты будешь жить в моем доме и спать в моей постели. Не волнуйся, тебе понравится. Здесь есть всё, что тебе может быть нужно. В остальном делай, что хочешь.

Стив сглотнул. 

— Не так быстро, — сказал он больше себе, чем Баки. Голос предательски сел. — Сначала мне нужно умыться. А после я немного поучу тебя хорошим манерам. 

Баки едва заметно вздрогнул. Стив прошёл мимо него в ванную на подгибающихся ногах и запер за собой дверь.

Минут через пять в неё грохнули.

— Ты выйдешь к ужину, душа моя? — грозно поинтересовался Баки. 

— Нет, — ответил Стив, затягивая последние тесемки. Он забыл эту историю, когда она была ещё книжкой, а фильма так и не осилил. Но про неповиновение там точно было, а если и нет — то обязано было появиться. — Даже не подумаю. 

Баки грохнул снова, теперь прицельно — механизм замка жалобно хрустнул, дверь распахнулась, и Стив повернулся. Баки на мгновение замер. Стив — тоже: в ярком электрическом свете всё первобытное и дикое смотрелось ещё чужероднее и казалось почти по-настоящему незнакомым. А потом Баки прерывисто выдохнул под маской, и оружие демона сомкнулось у Стива на запястье. 

— Будешь есть со мной — или не будешь есть вообще, — объявило Чудовище. Вытащило Стива из ванной и подтолкнуло к столу. — Садись!

Стив сел. На столешницу. В юбке от этого треснули и разломились обручи. 

— Прости, — выдохнул он честно. — У меня так стоит, что голова кружится. 

Баки подтолкнул его в грудь, побуждая улечься. Ужин он и в самом деле успел разогреть, и теперь пришлось отодвигать на безопасное расстояние тарелки и вилки. 

— Где-то должен быть цветок, который мне надо сорвать, — собственный голос звучал так хрипло, что от слов по спине бежали мурашки. Баки торопливо задирал юбку, и правильнее быть просто не могло. Стив с готовностью подтянул к груди колени. 

— Я сам сорву, — прошептало Чудовище. И один за другим, на два счета вставило ему два пальца. 

Стив ахнул и заерзал; приподнявшись, смотрел, как Баки стягивает маску на грудь и склоняется — ведёт языком длинные дорожки по его раздвинутым бёдрам от одного колена до другого. Пальцы тянули смело и быстро, за двумя уже вошёл третий, и от близости неминуемого Стив крупно задрожал. Попытался перевести дыхание — и не смог, его потряхивало. Баки зубами сорвал крышку с тюбика со смазкой и щедро выжал прохладного геля себе на пальцы. 

— Еще один,— выдохнул он. — Последний. — Он склонился к члену Стива, собираясь взять в рот; Стив едва успел помешать.

— Не надо. Вставь мне вот так. Пожалуйста. — Полосы краски на лице Баки делали выражение нечитаемым. — Давай. Прямо сейчас. Я готов дальше некуда. Я прошу. — Стив сдвинулся чуть ближе к краю стола и слегка толкнул Баки в плечо: — Не теряй времени, у тебя роза к чертям облетит, а я ещё должен с тобой кончить!

— Ты должен в меня влюбиться, — поправил Баки. И Стив услышал собственный смех, переходящий в стон.

Баки расстегнул штаны и встал вплотную. Член он тоже расчертил знаками Огуна, и Стив ещё успел подумать, как это было весело. Больше думать не мог: приподнявшись на локтях, смотрел, как пальцы выскользнули из него, и на их месте оказалась крупная, твёрдая, багровая от прилившей крови головка. Его собственный член давным-давно упирался в пупок и подрагивал в такт стучавшему в висках пульсу. Головка толкнулась и вошла; медленно продвигаясь, оказалась внутри целиком. Края растянутого отверстия сжались, впустив ее, и плотно обхватили напряженный, перевитый тугими венами ствол; Баки подался вперёд и погрузил его чуть глубже. Ещё глубже; Стив запоздало охнул. Это было болезненно. Но настолько возбуждающе, что прекратить он бы не дал. Его трясло. Он позволил Баки войти целиком, вжаться пахом в ягодицы — и обхватил ногами его талию, а руками — шею. Баки вскинул маску на лицо и опустился сверху. Стив приник к холодному металлу виском, щекой, скулой; потом раскрыл рот в беззвучном стоне — и вжался в обрядовые знаки губами. Куртка на спине у Баки была пробита клепками, похожими на тупые шипы. Стив нашёл их ощупью и, наконец, застонал, как надо: горячо и умоляюще. А Баки, наконец, задвигался. И Стив тоже. Он не видел теперь ничего, кроме пляшущего перед глазами потолка, но чувствовал даже больше, чем нужно было — его задница впускала член до основания, всё быстрее и быстрее — и наконец внутри что-то спазматически дрогнуло. Он успел выдохнуть «люблю» и непроизвольно выругаться. Потянул Баки к себе за шею, за плечи, за шипы на спине — и на десяток секунд перестал быть отдельным от него существом.

Потом Баки вышел из него и снял со стола, удерживая на весу. Стив стянул с него маску. Взял лицо в ладони. Большими пальцами размазал по коже краску с каплями пота.

— Ты ругался, — сказал Баки.

— Да. Я умею.

Они смотрели друг на друга. 

— Мне понравилось. Как ты ругаешься. И вообще. — Баки осторожно перехватил руки у Стива под бёдрами, не позволив ему высвободиться, но дав расправиться задранной юбке. — Повторим когда-нибудь? 

— Про Белль? Ни за что, — Стив улыбнулся. — Но я знаю сказку гораздо лучше. Как шумерские боги слепили из глины дикого человека. И как люди послали на его укрощение вавилонскую блудницу. И как он две недели ее трахал. 

— Ох, б... — осекся Баки. И сглотнул. Его щеки под пальцами мгновенно стали горячими.

— Ты будешь блудницей, — решил Стив. И накрыл его губы своими, стараясь сильнее испачкаться.


	2. Стив и блудница Шамхат

Баки согласился, но как-то очень задумчиво. За ужином то и дело поглядывал на Стива поверх тарелки, мешая есть — и сказал, что на неукротимого глиняного болвана тот не потянет. «Гроза окрестностей, говоришь? Да на тебе же написано: лучший друг заплутавших старушек и потерянных котов!» «Я способен на многое, — невозмутимо возразил Стив. — Как тебе наивный глиняный болван? Лучший друг бешеных котов?..» Потом они лежали в постели, и Баки, приподнявшись на локте, медленно обводил губы Стива кончиками пальцев. Стив расслабленно улыбался, несмотря на растущее возбуждение, и разве что выдыхал не очень ровно. «Знаешь, из тебя бы вышла охрененная блудница, — горячечно прошептал ему Баки. — Такая, что просто отпад башки». «А из тебя?» — Стив коротко глянул на него, лаская пальцы ртом. Сразу решил, что если ответом будет «нет» — значит, так тому и быть.

Но Баки пробормотал: «Самому интересно». И больше Стив ни о чем не спрашивал.

Следующим утром он уехал в Аннаполис и вернулся из Морской Академии только через двое суток. Баки дома ещё не было, он прислал сообщение, что заканчивает срочное дело. По такому случаю Стив достал из-под кровати две штанги и два увесистых «блина» — и начал день в хорошей компании: жал лёжа, тянул стоя, приседал с грузом и даже слегка устал. Потом облился водой и пошёл наверх, в бассейн; уже с крыши увидел, как Баки внизу спрыгивает с мотоцикла и на бегу машет рукой. Он был выбрит. И улыбался; предвкушение удовольствия шевельнулось внутри от одного этого. Стив коротко помахал в ответ и остался ждать у бортика.

Но не тут-то было. Баки не появился ни сразу, ни через пять минут. Стив сел; потом встал; потом опять сел; прислушивался, гадая, куда Баки мог провалиться. И опять потихоньку взмокал: не успел остыть после тренировки. Наконец, ждать стало глупо. Стив отбросил полотенце, готовясь встать, и тут уловил у выхода на крышу легкий шорох.

— Эй! — позвал он. — Где ты?

...И она осторожно вышла к бассейну, как к ручью. Из-за приоткрывшейся двери, как из-за дерева.

Тут надо было онеметь, и Стив без проблем справился. Блудница была босая. И полуголая. Встала у противоположного бортика, поглядывая оттуда чуть искоса. От колен до подмышек была наспех обёрнута куском то ли простыни, то ли пододеяльника, примотанным к телу грубой бечёвкой с узлом-бантиком на плече. Рассыпающиеся во все стороны волосы небрежно прихватила чем-то на затылке. И напрашивалась на касание всей кожей — неожиданно гладкой, голой, по левой руке сплошь татуированной золотым и чёрным... Столько всего в ней просило до себя дотронуться, что у Стива заныли ладони.

Хотелось опустить их на бёдра под неровным краем блядского платьица. Хотелось смеяться от восторга. Хотелось всего и немедленно, Стив опустил глаза и тут же снова поднял с шальной мыслью — не спугнуть. Блудница не сводила с него взгляда, и Стив остро почувствовал себя первобытным созданием у водопоя: разогретым и раскачанным, мокрым от пота, вдоволь наразвлекавшимся неподъёмными тяжестями. Блудница осторожно сделала ему навстречу пару шагов. И медленно, очень медленно опустилась на колени у самой воды. Приложила к губам указательный палец. Стив сглотнул. Глаза в глаза, блудница помедлила ещё пару секунд. Не отнимая пальца, приоткрыла рот, скользнула подушечкой по нижней губе, прикусила зубами... — а другой рукой в это самое время зачерпнула воды. И со снайперской точностью через весь бассейн плеснула Стиву прямо в лицо.

Глиняный болван возмутился в нем весь, сколько было. Через полсекунды Стив был в воде, через полторы — на противоположном краю. А Баки — на ногах и у двери, но пока та распахивалась, Стив успел схватить его за руку. Готов был полететь через бедро — но нет, непривычно легко остановил движение и удержал Баки рядом. Обалдел от незнакомой податливости не хуже настоящего болвана. Замер, не разжимая пальцев. С него текло, на черно-золотом металле блестели брызги, блядское платьице слегка намокло. Баки смотрел, смеясь одними глазами.

А потом медленно повернул голову к живому плечу и взял губами кончик бечёвки. Потянул и развязал. Ткань поползла вниз, держась теперь на одном честном слове. Стив услышал собственный прерывистый вдох. Даже не представлял, что Баки сможет такое. Захочет такого. В плавках уже почти трещало, Стив одичало склонился к плечу блудницы и потерся лицом — сначала щекой, потом носом, пробуя на ощупь, втягивая запах... Баки пах бензином, пороховым дымом и самым обычным мылом, но всё это как по щелчку превращалось в ароматы садов вавилонских, и Стив от них был пьян. Он подался ближе: негромко зарычал и повёл носом вбок и вверх, вдоль ключицы, по шее, к уху. Баки коротко прошило дрожью. Он запрокинул голову. Горячая ладонь легла Стиву на грудь и с нажимом пошла вниз, туда, где до звона напряженный член уже оттягивал от живота резинку плавок. Твёрдые пальцы нашли его и сжали. Рычание перешло в стон. Стив накрыл руку Баки своей, заставляя стиснуть ещё крепче. Почувствовал, как вторая, прохладная ладонь ложится на щеку и как Баки поворачивает голову, ища его губы. Он повернулся за ним нос к носу, словно не понимая, что от него требуется. Баки склонился в другую сторону, пытаясь подобраться ко рту оттуда; Стив повторил его манёвр с упорством первобытного девственника. Блудница подавила истерический смешок. Уткнулась лбом ему в ключицы. Тронула распаленную кожу языком и медленно скользнула вверх: прошлась через кадык и подбородок и остановилась прямо у рта, касаясь кончиком ямки под нижней губой.

Теперь задрожал Стив. Он приоткрыл рот, и блудница поцеловала его, как настоящего девственного болвана: осторожно сжала нижнюю губу и отстранилась. Масштабов бедствия она не понимала. Стив потянулся вернуть ей поцелуй — и вместо этого ощутимо прикусил. Баки ахнул. Стив склонился и повторил ещё раз, сильнее; и — господи, вот оно — Баки наконец обхватил его шею и вжался так, как давно было надо — до потери соображения. Скользнул языком в рот. Дал себя там поймать. Они застонали по очереди. Болван у Стива из принципа соглашался только кусаться, и поцелуй получался звериным, жадным. Не хватало дыхания. Баки без помощи рук стряхивал с себя платье. Заканчивать надо было срочно, и Стив подхватил его под ягодицы. Приподнял — и рывком забросил себе на плечо. Баки ошарашенно дернулся, но сил хватило, Стив удержал его и потащил. Смог даже перенести через порог спальни — даром, что задницей вверх. Только кровать им была ни к чему, болванов она не возбуждала совершенно; Стив сдёрнул с неё на пол всё белье вместе с подушками, повалил Баки в этот ворох, и это было то, что надо.

Баки немедленно перевернулся на живот и раздвинул ноги. Он уже сделал с собой всё, что можно и нельзя, пришёл к водопою до неприличия готовым — но под взглядом Стива все равно вставил себе два пальца и развел. Наверно, это было для самых глиняных девственников, и Стив благодарно укусил его за задницу. А потом ещё раз — в поясницу; и в лопатку; и в шею; он не мог оторваться, он хотел так сильно, что дрожали губы. Баки забросил механическую руку ему на затылок, не давая больше отстраняться. Приподнялся на коленях. Член упёрся ему между ягодиц, и Стив толкнулся, втиснулся, вошёл внутрь под потрясённый вздох. Замер, уткнувшись лбом Баки между лопаток. Обхватил его собственный член. Баки зашевелился, постанывая и пытаясь насадиться сильнее, но Стив удержал его бёдра. Заработал ладонью размашисто, быстро, туго сжимая руку и раз за разом проходясь до конца, по самому распаленному. Баки повело сразу, он тоже был перевозбужден, он с первой секунды ахал и сглатывал стоны в ритме движения ладони, и просил, и ругался, и снова ахал. Когда его дернуло, Стив отпустил бёдра и подался вперёд всем телом. Накрыл его собой, вжимая в подушки, вставил всё и ещё чуть-чуть — и кончил.

Потом Баки спихнул его вбок. Приподнялся, изучающе глядя в лицо. Губы у него были искусанные, припухшие и алые, волосы на затылке еле-еле держались в узле. Стив протянул руку и одну за другой вытащил из них крест-накрест вставленные заколки.

Это оказались две мелких отвертки: одна крестовая, другая с плоским наконечником.

— Рехнуться, — он смотрел на них, чувствуя что-то вроде тихого восторга.

— Что-то быстро ты заговорил, — поддел его Баки. — А я уже поверил, что правда слов не понимаешь.

— Уши заложило, — Стив встретил его взгляд. — Так хотел кончить.

— Да и надо было.

— С тобой.

Баки тронул пальцем свои истерзанные губы и прикрыл глаза.

— Для наивных и глиняных, — произнёс, потягиваясь и укладывая голову на руки. — Можно было два раза. Я готовился трахаться с тобой сутки напролёт. В любых позах и где захочешь.

Стив помолчал. Потом придвинулся ближе и задел губами черно-золотое плечо.

— Две недели, — поправил он.

Баки посмотрел из-под ресниц.

— Вообще-то, мне уже опять надо, — Стив повернулся к нему всем телом. — И ты как раз у меня в берлоге. И эти твои вавилонские отвертки я могу хоть сейчас приладить обратно...

— Не надо, — сказал Баки. — В смысле, отвертки. — Он перекатился на спину и, без колебаний раздвигая колени, за руку потянул Стива к себе.


End file.
